As the World Falls Down
by twstofate
Summary: Lita really cares for her boyfriend Matt, but she can't hide her attraction to another person in the Federation. When temptations are too strong to pass up, lives may fall apart. Sequel to "Into the Dark". FINISHED. Look for the 3rd part in the serie
1. A Partnership

June 2001  
  
***FYI: I'm not the owner of WWF, I do not own any of these wrestlers (sucks to be me), and I'm making no cash off of this story. If you sue me, there's not much you can get. ALSO: I'm taking major creative license here. For the most part, the relationships are the same as they are on any of the WWF shows...but it might help if you read "Into the Dark". If you haven't all you need to know is that Jericho and Stephanie are together. And in this world Shane and Marissa are not married. It's not that I don't like Marissa, she just doesn't fit in the story. ONE LAST THING: Later in the story I will be using Jericho's real last name, because Stephanie Jericho just sounds bad. ENJOY!***  
  
June 2001  
  
"Hey Lita," Jeff Hardy said as he plopped onto the couch next to his brother's girlfriend and his best friend. "That was a hard knock you took a couple of minutes ago."  
  
"You should talk," Lita said, unconsciously rubbing her left elbow. "You're the one who went through the table."  
  
"I want those damn titles," Jeff said.  
  
"Where's Matt?" Lita asked. "He was with me when I got backstage."  
  
"He went to go get that gash in his forehead sewn up," Jeff said. "You want me to massage your shoulder?"  
  
"No," Lita said. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Hey you two," Matt said when he got into their dressing room. He plopped onto the ground at Lita's feet. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Same as you," Lita said. She leaned forward and began to give Matt a massage. His tense muscles relaxed under her hands.  
  
"Those are magic hands baby," Matt said.  
  
Lita smiled. "What was Shane McMahon doing at ringside today?"  
  
"Scouting," Jeff answered confidently.   
  
"The Dudleys?" Matt asked, refusing to break contact with his girlfriend's hands.  
  
"Nope," Jeff said. "Us. I've heard rumors for awhile that he wants to be our manager."  
  
"No way," Matt said. "We're going to do this on our own."  
  
"Matt think for a sec," Jeff said. "With some of the wrestlers from old WCW coming to WWF and forming a coalition behind that jerk Regal, it would do us some good to have some friends."  
  
"But we are perfectly able to get the Tag Titles on our own!" Matt said. "We don't need people interfering."  
  
"You know Edge, Christian, Rhyno, and Kane are already allied with some of the WCW guys," Lita said gently, trying to Matt see reason.  
  
"I would totally agree with you if Shane's group interfered with matches for no reason at all," Jeff said. "But it's Jericho, Test, Steph, and The Rock. They only make sure no one is getting the crap beat out of them."  
  
"And they need a tag team," Lita said. "Wouldn't you rather it be you than say...the Acolytes."  
  
"You two really want to do this?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, we are friends with Steph and Y2J," Lita said.  
  
"And I really hate Edge and Christian hitting me with chairs whenever they get a chance," Jeff said. "I don't think our fans would be mad or anything Matt."  
  
"Alright," Matt said. "But only if he asks."  
  
Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" they all yelled.  
  
"Hey you guys," Shane McMahon said, stepping into the room with Stephanie McMahon. "That was a great match you guys had today. You almost got the titles."  
  
"Thanks," Jeff said, smiling widely. "How are you all."  
  
"Good," Stephanie said, for Shane and herself.  
  
"Three weeks until you are Mrs. Jericho," Lita said to Stephanie.  
  
"It's definite," Stephanie said, shuddering to her brother. "I will be keeping my maiden name."  
  
Shane laughed. "Guys, I just wanted to see if you were interested in getting a manager."  
  
"We're interested," Jeff said. "As long as it means I don't get hit by half as many chairs and tables as I am right now. I went through two tonight."  
  
"I can see what I can do about that," Shane said, nodding. "As incentive for you to be on my team, I'm going to have Vince schedule a match for King of the Ring...you versus the Dudleys for the Tag Team Titles."  
  
"I like the way you get straight to business," Matt said. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Me too," Jeff said.  
  
"Lita?" Shane asked, looking into her caramel brown eyes.  
  
Lita smiled shyly, "Yeah, of course."  
  
"Great!" Shane said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Right now Rocky has a match against Show. Regal is being a freaking jerk."  
  
"Good night," Stephanie said, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jeff got up and jumped around the room. "We're gonna be champs again! We're gonna kick ass! We're gonna be the best!"  
  
"Whoa," Lita laughed. "What are you on?"  
  
"I don't know," Jeff said. "But I want some more of it!"  
  
"You know he has a crush on Stephanie," Matt said.  
  
"Dude, I just think she's pretty and nice," Jeff said. "Or nice recently anyhow."  
  
"Sounds like drama to me," Lita said.  
  
"You guys!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm going to be Jericho's best man in three weeks. I think any attraction I have toward Steph is under control."  
  
Lita laughed, "Stop bugging your brother."  
  
"Can I bother you instead?" Matt asked Lita, crawling onto the couch and pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," Lita said, smiling as Matt lightly kissed along her jaw. "Very easily."  
  
"Oh dear God!" Jeff said. "I'm out!"  
  
"Jeff," Matt said. "You don't have to leave."  
  
Jeff looked at his watch, "Actually yes I do. I have to go pick up Meredith from the airport."  
  
"Who's Meredith?" Lita asked, after Jeff had grabbed his leather jacket and left.  
  
"She's been our next door neighbor since we were about five," Matt said. "Her mom just passed away so her dad talked her into coming out here to get her mind off of things."  
  
"You too are so sweet," Lita said. "How long will she be here?"  
  
"Probably around two months," Matt answered.  
  
"Any chance Jeff will fall in love with her?" Lita asked. "He needs a girl."  
  
"Slim," Matt said. "They went out briefly in high school. They realized they really aren't all that attracted to each other romantically. And she had a huge crush on me."  
  
"You sound proud of that mister," Lita said.  
  
"A little," Matt agreed.  
  
"Remember who your girlfriend is," Lita mumbled.  
  
"Honey, that is not a problem," Matt said.  
  
"When were you going to ask if she could share a room with me?" Lita asked.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Matt asked.  
  
"Maybe," Lita replied.  
  
""You're the best sweetie," Matt said. He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. Lita always felt uncomfortable when he did that, like he could see through her, see into her. He slowly lowered his head and caught her lips in a devastating kiss.  
  
"I'll, um, yeah," Lita mumbled. "You just better remember that Matt Hardy."  
  
Two hours later, Lita and Matt walked into the hotel suite they were sharing with Jeff and now Meredith. "Hey!" Jeff exclaimed. A pretty young woman with honey blond hair that fell down her back rose from the couch.   
  
"Hi, I'm Meredith Banks," she said to Lita, extending her hand to shake with Lita's.  
  
"I'm Lita," she said warmly, "And you'll be my roommate."  
  
"Okay," Meredith said. "Hey Matty."  
  
"Hey Mer," Matt said, giving her a brief hug. "If you'll all excuse me. I believe a warm shower is in order. I'm achy all over."  
  
"Big baby," Lita called after him.  
  
"I'll remember that baby," Matt said over his shoulder.  
  
Lita sat down on Jeff's lap as she picked up his bag of Doritos. "Good-bye diet."  
  
Jeff laughed as she munched on his chips. "Lita has been our friend for about a year now," Jeff said to Meredith. "And she is horrible at keeping diets."  
  
"Not all of us can have great metabolisms like you Jeff," Lita said, feeding him a chip. "How old are you Meredith?"  
  
"Twenty-one," Meredith said.   
  
"Cool," Lita said. "Hey, I like your Pearl Jam shirt."  
  
"I got it when I went to a concert with Matt and Jeff," Meredith said. "These two are like brothers to me."  
  
"Every girl should be so lucky to have these boys in their life," Lita said affectionately.  
  
"You jet lagged?" Jeff asked Meredith when she yawned.  
  
"A little," Meredith answered. Lita noticed her eyes were a deep green that reminded her of a calm lake. "Do you mind if I crash?"  
  
"We have a while to catch up," Jeff said.  
  
"C'mon," Lita said. "I'll turn in too."  
  
"Okay," Meredith said, rising from the couch. "Night Jeff."  
  
"Night Jeffrey," Lita said, "Tell your brother I said he's a big baby and good night."  
  
"Sure thang," Jeff drawled. "Night girls."  
  
  



	2. A Night Out

Raw: Monday, August 6, 2001  
  
"Just ask her," Stephanie said.  
  
"She has a boyfriend Steph," Shane said.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't be friends with her you big lughead," Stephanie said. "And can you think of anyone else to take to the stock holders dinner?"  
  
"Not really," Shane said.  
  
"Then ask her," Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
"Look, I'm friends with her boyfriend," Shane said. "I don't want him to get the wrong impression."  
  
"Then talk to him and give him the right impression," Stephanie said. "Boys are so dense."  
  
"Hey!" Jericho exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, you're a man sweetheart," Stephanie said, cuddling next to her husband.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Irvine," Jericho said, smoothing her hair. "She's right Shane. If you just go and tell her boyfriend you need a date then he will most likely understand."  
  
"You guys just can't let me go stag can you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Absolutely not," Stephanie said. "Just go or I'll ask for you!"   
  
Shane growled to himself as he left the dressing room and headed down the hall. "Come in!" Jeff Hardy yelled when Shane knocked on his dressing room door.  
  
"Hey Shane-O," Matt and Jeff greeted him.   
  
"Hey guys," Shane said. "Good job defending your titles."  
  
"Thanks," Matt said, slinging an arm around Lita's shoulder. It looked to Shane as if she shuddered. Shane shook his head, sure he had seen something that wasn't really there.  
  
"Hey Lita, hey Meredith," Shane said. "I actually need to ask Matt and Lita something."  
  
"You need privacy?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nah," Shane said. "There's just a stock holders dinner tomorrow night and I don't have a date. I was wondering if maybe Lita could come with me."  
  
"Sounds fun," Matt said. "Well, not really."  
  
Shane chuckled. "My feelings exactly. But I have to go."  
  
"If you want Lita," Matt said, obviously not worried about Shane McMahon coming onto his girlfriend.  
  
"Sure," Lita said. "What time?"  
  
"I'll pick you up around 7:00," Shane said.  
  
"Alright," Lita said.  
  
***The next night***  
  
"Who is it?" Stephanie asked when she heard a knock on her hotel room door.  
  
"It's Lita," she called through the door.  
  
Stephanie opened the door. "Hey! What's up?"  
  
"I have nothing to wear to a stock holder's dinner!" Lita exclaimed. "I don't know what I was thinking telling Shane I would go with him!"  
  
"I'm sure this is something Stephanie McMahon can take care of," Stephanie said. "Let me see...you know that filmy dark red shirt you have?"  
  
"Yeah," Lita said.  
  
"Go grab that and a black tube top and come back here and we'll get ready together," Stephanie said. While Lita was getting her clothes, Stephanie got into her dress.  
  
"Whoa," Lita said in shock when she came back into Stephanie's hotel room. "You look like Audrey Hepburn."  
  
"Thanks," Stephanie said. She handed Lita a black skirt with slits up both sides. "Go put all of that on."  
  
"Aye aye," Lita said, going into the bathroom.   
  
An hour later, Stephanie and Lita stood in front of the mirror. "We'll knock them dead," Stephanie said confidently.  
  
"I hope so," Lita said. "I have to get back, Shane's gonna pick me up-"  
  
"Here," Stephanie said. "I called him already."  
  
"Alright," Lita nodded. "Then I'll call Matt and tell him I'll see him tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "He has a shoot for a magazine tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said. "Shane and Chris will be here in five."  
  
"Okay," Lita said. She picked up the phone and called her suite. "Hey Matty."  
  
"Hey baby," Matt greeted her.   
  
"Shane's gonna pick me up here," Lita said. "And you'll probably be asleep before I get back."  
  
"Have a good time," Matt said. "I'm sure you look gorgeous."  
  
"I do," Lita said confidently.  
  
"Bye babe," Matt said.  
  
"See ya!" Lita said.  
  
"Hey Steph!" Chris Jericho called, coming into the hotel room. "You better be ready or your brother and I are going to kick your...hey Lita, you look great."  
  
"Thanks," Lita said, blushing.  
  
"Whoa," Shane said, looking at her. "Well, you look...beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Shane," Lita said. She looked at him in his suit. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
"Stephanie!" Jericho called again. "Your dad is going to get irate if we don't get down to the limo like NOW!"  
  
"I'm ready," Stephanie said. She came out and pecked her husband on the lips. "You big worry wart. I am Daddy's Little Girl."  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said dryly. "Now I'm robbing the damn cradle."  
  
"Don't mind them," Shane said to Lita, grinning at his sister and brother-in-law. "They occasionally revert back to their childish behavior of times past. What was it you called her Chris?"  
  
Stephanie replied, "Filthy, dirty, disgusting, skanky, brutal, bottom-feeding, trash-bag ho."  
  
"Oh yeah," Shane said.   
  
Chris looked over his shoulder and grinned, "I called her a nasty piece of roadkill once too."  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie agreed. "It's a highlight of our relationship."  
  
They got down to the limo and the driver opened the door for them. "It's about time," Vince McMahon said. "Did Stephanie keep you waiting?"  
  
"You know her too well Dad," Shane replied.  
  
Lita sat back in her seat and just watched her companions together. Linda was already at the dinner, making sure all of the arrangements went off without a hitch. Vince McMahon was a completely different person away from the business. He smiled and laughed and seemed...friendly. Chris and Stephanie teased each other mercilessly, but exchanged looks filled with love when they thought that no one else was looking. And Shane just seemed happy to be alive. He teased his sister, told jokes to Chris, and recalled stories with Vince.   
  
Lita wanted to kiss him. She shook herself at the thought. Shane McMahon was anything but her type of guy. He was rich, sophisticated, and preppy. She was none of the above. But when he turned and grinned at her, his deep brown eyes made her insides melt.   
  
Matt. Lita told herself to stay focused on her boyfriend. Matt was perfect for her. They listened to the same music, liked doing the same things, and always had fun when they did stuff together. They were from the same world. Lita did not belong in Shane McMahon's world.  
  
But it was hard to remind herself that she didn't belong in his world as she walked into the grand ballroom of a magnificent hotel.  
  
  



	3. Somewhere in the Night

***Note to all the readers who have been wonderful enough to write reviews for me...THANK YOU!!! Also, in case you couldn't tell this is basically going to be a series of stories, as long as interest stays up. There are some really great HHH fans and I wanted to let them know he is getting a story too. As of right now it's number four in a series of five. But trust me, he will show up in the other ones too! Anyways, enjoy...and please review, it makes me happy.***  
  
He had had one eye on her all night long. She had never looked so elegant. He had to admit he had been attracted to her before. And she had been there for him before. Of course they were the only ones who knew about that.   
  
She had managed to fit in surprisingly well at the dinner. He didn't think that she might be uncomfortable there until they had walked into the ballroom and he felt her stiffen next to him. But she talked with complete strangers with ease and made people smile. His dad probably thought she was a good asset to have at a business party.  
  
"Lets dance," Shane said, coming up behind Lita.  
  
Lita felt chills run up and down her back. She tried to convince herself there was a draft in the room. "Sounds great."  
  
Lita realized moments later, dancing with Shane may not have been the best idea in the world. His strong arms were warm around her. She felt alarmingly comfortable in his arms. And he moved like...she didn't know what he moved like, but she liked it.  
  
"You okay?" Shane asked. "I know all of this can be a bit overwhelming and all."  
  
"It's actually kinda fun," Lita said, shaking her head a little. "I don't know why, but shooting the shit with rich people is entertaining."  
  
"Oh, so now we're rich people?" Shane teased.  
  
"You know you are," Lita said. "But you're just Shane to me. You know that."  
  
"Yeah," Shane said softly. He remembered that night all too well. He had just come back to the WWF and Lita had just had a fight with Matt. They had stayed up all night long just talking. He talked about his childhood and how his family had been in the past. She talked about how unsure she was of her future. "You were great that night. I wish we had more opportunities to talk."  
  
"It's always nice to have someone to talk to," Lita agreed.  
  
"Did you like the food?" Shane asked, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"It was pretty good," Lita said. "I liked the cheesecake most though. I'm a junk food addict."  
  
"Well you can't tell," Shane said. "Have I told you yet that you look fantastic tonight? Not that you don't look pretty all the time."  
  
"Thanks," Lita said. "You look pretty dashing yourself."  
  
"Thanks," Shane said, smiling goofily.  
  
"Do you mind if we switch partners for this song?" Stephanie asked, shoving Chris at Lita.  
  
"That was rude," Shane said, still within hearing distance of Lita and Chris.   
  
Chris laughed at Shane. "You've known her all your life and you still are under the misperception that Stephanie has manners?"  
  
Shane grinned first at Chris then at Stephanie. "He's right. You have no manners."  
  
"But I look pretty in a dress," Stephanie answered.  
  
"Can't argue with that," Shane said. "What's up?"  
  
"Why does something have to be up?" Stephanie asked innocently.  
  
"Because the only other time we've danced since we were both forced into ballroom dancing lessons was your wedding," Shane said. "And that's when you told me you thought I should sign Test to WCW."  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said. "I think you should ask Lita out."  
  
"She has a boyfriend that she regularly kisses on national TV," Shane said. "Plus, she's not attracted to me."  
  
"Yeah right," Stephanie said. "She always knows exactly where you are in the room. Then she gets this dreamy look on her face and you can almost see her insides get all smushy. She has it bad for you."  
  
"This conversation is stopping right here," Shane said.  
  
"And you," Stephanie said. "You think she is gorgeous and sexy."  
  
"Steph!" Shane exclaimed. "Can we talk about this some other time?"  
  
"We could," Stephanie replied. "I was just saying you should go for it. Maybe she needs someone to sweep her off of her feet. It's not like she's married."  
  
"You were," Shane retorted. He immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look in his sister's eyes. "I'm sorry Steph."  
  
"You know things were different with me and Chris," Stephanie said.  
  
"You're right," Shane said. "I'll give it some thought. But I think you're wrong little sister. I think Lita only thinks of me as a friend."  
  
Shane found it really difficult to be comfortable around Lita for the rest of the night. He didn't notice the looks Stephanie had mentioned and he tried to keep himself from looking for them. She fell asleep against him in the limo on the way back to their hotel. Stephanie sent him a devilish look. He liked the way Lita felt curled against his side.  
  
"Lita," he whispered when they arrived at the hotel. "We're back."  
  
"Oh wow," Lita said dazedly. "I can't believe I fell asleep."  
  
"I'll walk you back to your room," Shane said.   
  
"Okay," Lita said. The walked to the suite she shared with the Hardys and Meredith. "Oh damn. Meredith is probably already asleep."  
  
"So?" Shane asked.  
  
"She's a really light sleeper," Lita said, still searching in her purse for her card-key. "And not so nice when she gets woken up. And I can't seem to find my key."  
  
"It's probably at Steph's room," Shane said. "You can pick it up in the morning."  
  
"I don't want to wake up Jeff or Matt to get in," Lita said. "They have to be up early in the morning."  
  
"I have plenty of beds in my room," Shane said. "You can leave a note under the door to tell Matt where you are."  
  
"Okay," Lita said. "But only if you're sure."  
  
"It's no big deal," Shane said.  
  
They got into Shane's room and he deposited their jackets on a chair. "You want a drink?"  
  
"Got any beer?" Lita asked.  
  
"A girl after my own heart," Shane said, handing her a bottle of Sam Adams and keeping one for himself. Lita walked over to the balcony as she opened her bottle.   
  
"God, this is gorgeous," Lita said. The city lights went on for what seemed like miles. She stepped out onto the balcony and Shane was struck by a bolt of some unknown emotion. Even with her back to him he felt struck by her beauty. Her long red hair shone in the moonlight and was lifted slightly by the breeze. The moon highlighted her shiloette. He stepped out onto the balcony after her.  
  
"We never did get to finish that dance," Shane said, standing right behind Lita.  
  
Lita's breath caught in her throat. "But there's no music here."  
  
Shane gently turned Lita around and took the bottle of beer from her hand, setting it on the balcony. "We can make our own music."  
  
"Shane, this is a bad idea on so many levels," Lita said.  
  
"But good on at least one," Shane said, pulling Lita into his embrace. They began to sway in the moonlight. Lita willingly leaned closer to Shane. "Maybe more."  
  
"What about Matt?" Lita asked.  
  
"We're only dancing," Shane pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm about to-" Lita whispered, cutting herself off as she gently kissed Shane. "Kiss you."  
  
"I'm glad you did," Shane said. He leaned down and kissed her back. Lita's hands rose to tangle in Shane's hair.  
  
"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," Lita admitted, still slightly out of breath. "I was afraid to admit it though."  
  
"Why?" Shane asked, pulling a strand of her hair away from her face.  
  
"Because I thought you weren't attracted to me," Lita said. Matt was the last think on her mind at that moment.   
  
"Silly girl," Shane said. "I allied with Team Xtreme just to be near you."  
  
"Really?" Lita asked.  
  
"Really," Shane said. "Though I don't really relish the idea of breaking up you and Matt."  
  
"Me and Matt?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," Shane said. "If we are going to be together...we are going to be together aren't we?"  
  
"I don't know Shane," Lita said. She looked into Shane's eyes and knew what she wanted right at that moment. "Shane, can we not worry about any of that for just tonight?"  
  
"You mean you want to?" Shane asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said, kissing him again.  
  
"Alright," Shane said, sweeping her up in his arms and taking her into his bedroom.  



	4. Sugar and Spice

Raw: September 10, 2001  
  
"I already have a date," Madison 'Sugar' Reynault announced proudly to her younger sister as she bounced excitedly next to a black stretch limo.  
  
"Who?" Dallas 'Spice' Reynault asked, noting her sister's excitement while trying to contain her own.  
  
"Crash Holly," Madison answered. "He's little, but he's cute. Now where is Vince McMahon?"  
  
"He said to wait for him in the garage by the limo he sent for us," Dallas said calmly. "Would you please calm down?"  
  
"I know, I know," Madison said, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm just so impatient. I wonder why he didn't want us to tell Lita."  
  
"I heard something about a surprise," Dallas said.  
  
"Ohmigod," Madison whispered. "Chris Jericho is coming this way. I am going to melt into a puddle at his feet. Just warning you now."  
  
"If you do," Dallas said, "I will disown you."  
  
Chris Jericho walked toward the two young women standing beside Vince's limo in the arena's garage. He was stunned by the contrast between them. One was unabashedly sexual and he imagined she could get any guy she wanted. The other looked innocent, calm, and maybe shy.  
  
"Hey," Chris said, "are you two the Reynaults?"  
  
"That would be us," the more provocative one said. "I'm Madison." She had dark brown hair that fell in silky waves down her back. She had a golden tan, which gave her the appearance of glowing. She was very curvaceous and wore clothes to show it off. She was wearing a sparkling purple tube top and black patent leather pants.  
  
"And I'm Dallas," the other girl answered. Dallas wore tennis shoes instead of the five-inch platform sandals her sister wore. She was wearing huge denim pants and a tight top with a blue camouflage pattern on it. Her hair was blond with red streaks in it.  
  
"If you didn't already know," he replied, "I'm Chris. Vince asked me to take you to meet him."  
  
"Thanks," Madison said. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time."  
  
"Really?" Jericho asked. "Why's that?'  
  
"Well, one of the guys I used to swear that he looked just like you," Madison said, "But meeting you in person, you are definitely better looking."  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said. "So which of you is Spice?"  
  
"Not the one you would think," Madison said. Her green eyes glimmered with wicked amusement. "We'd hate to be typical."  
  
"Then I'm guessing it's Dallas," Chris said. He grinned down at Dallas.  
  
"Yeah," Dallas sighed. Her green eyes matched her sister's. It was the only thing Chris could see that showed that the two were related. "She's like sugar anyways. She attracts all the bees, I mean boys like honey."  
  
"I see," Jericho said. He opened a door and said, "Here are your girls Vince."  
  
"Thanks Chris," Vince McMahon said. "Hello girls, go ahead and sit down."  
  
Madison and Dallas sat in deep leather chairs. Chris said, "I'll get Shane."  
  
"Thanks Chris," Vince said. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"Pretty good," Madison said. "It's great to see you again. I hope you've heard good things in the reports from Ohio."  
  
"I hear you girls are beating everyone," Vince said. "Including the men."  
  
"We don't discriminate," Dallas said lightly."  
  
"I don't imagine you do," Vince said. "Which is exactly what we need more of in the Federation. Chyna is so popular and you girls remind me of her, at least in attitude."  
  
"Thanks," Dallas said. "That's the best compliment I've had...wrestling wise anyway."  
  
"Okay," Vince said. "Down to business. You two are going to help the Hardys against the Dudley Boyz tonight."  
  
Madison sat in her chair in stunned silence. "The Hardys?" Dallas asked dazedly.  
  
"Well, it seems logical since Lita is your cousin," Vince said.  
  
"Hey Dad," Shane said, coming into the room. "And you two beautiful women must be our new tag team."  
  
"Apparently so," Madison said, still shocked.  
  
Dallas looked back at Vince McMahon helplessly. He smiled at her like a father smiles at his daughter. "Help your older sister realize your dreams are just about to come true."  
  
"I've got the room ready," Shane said.  
  
"Okay," Vince said. "Shane will let you know when it's time to make your debut. He'll also fill you in on all the nitty gritty details."  
  
"Thanks Mr. McMahon," Madison said.  
  
"You earned it," Vince said. "Now take this opportunity and use it."  
  
Shane talked to them in their dressing room about their run-in. "Really, you guys are going to keep Christian and Edge from interfering."  
  
"How do you know they are going to?" Dallas asked.  
  
"I've got eyes and ears all over," Shane said, grinning.  
  
Shane had seen the tapes of Sugar and Spice. They were damn good. All that he knew about them outside of the wrestling ring was that Madison was 21 and Dallas was 19 and they had lived in San Antonio since their parents had died five years earlier with an aunt.   
  
JR said they had as much natural talent as The Rock. From what Shane had seen he didn't doubt it. But he knew deep down he was doing this for Lita. She had told him how much her cousins had always loved wrestling and how they wanted to actually wrestle, not be someone's manager who occasionally stepped into the ring. She told him they were already in Ohio Valley Wrestling and all they needed was a chance. Shane decided that she was right and he got Vince to look into getting them into the WWF.  
  
"Did you need to change or anything?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm good," Dallas said.  
  
"Me too," Madison said, hopping onto her feet.  
  
"Even with those heels on?" Shane asked.  
  
"These old things?" Madison asked. She quickly performed a drop kick perfectly. "I think I'll be okay."  
  
"Alright," Shane said. "Lets go."  
  
They waited backstage until Shane signaled for them to run down the ramp.  
  
The crowd wondered who the two girls running to the ring were. The one with blonde hair grabbed Christian from the ring apron and pulled him down. She hit his head against the apron and let him fall. When he staggered to his feet she hit him with a spinning heel kick.  
  
The brunette ran after Edge, who was holding a folding chair. She hung onto the end of the chair until he turned around. She gave him a low blow and then took the chair from him and hit him over the head. She dropped the chair and dusted her hands before going to check on the other girl.  
  
Jeff Hardy hit the Swanton on Buh Buh Ray and scored the pinfall.   
  
Lita ran to the other side of the ring, unable to believe what she was seeing. "Mad? Dallas?"  
  
"Lita!" they both exclaimed, barely able to keep from going to hug her.  
  
Awhile later they all ended up together in the Team Xtreme dressing room. "That was an awesome heel kick," Jeff said to Dallas.  
  
Dallas looked down at her bottle of water to hide her blush. "Thanks."  
  
"It was nice to see Edge with a head full of metal," Matt said, laughing.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you two!" Lita exclaimed.   
  
"Hey you all," Shane said, coming into the dressing room. "I'm going to go ahead and take these two back to the hotel. We will talk contracts tomorrow."  
  
"Beware," Lita said. "Madison thought about law school until she fell in love with wrestling. She's a genius."  
  
"Really?" Shane asked.  
  
Madison was blushing furiously. "Dallas is pretty smart too."  
  
"But I'm not the one who was done with college by the time she was twenty," Dallas said. "She's very sensitive about her brain. Don't tease her."  
  
"Alright," Shane said. "I'll be back as soon as I get done talking with JR."  
  
"Thanks Shane," Madison said.  
  
Lita looked quickly at Shane, showing him how much she appreciated all he had done for her cousins. He smiled at her and she felt warm inside. She looked away; hoping no one had seen the look. She knew it showed too much.  
  
Dallas arched an eyebrow at her cousin. Lita shook her head and then hugged her tightly. "It's so good to know you two will be around."  
  
  



	5. Falling Away

A week later  
  
"I haven't had a chance to thank you yet," Lita said, coming into Shane's office. They hadn't had a chance to be alone since Madison and Dallas had arrived.  
  
"You don't need to thank me," Shane said. "They're great."  
  
"I know that," Lita said. "But not too many people would have given them a shot. You're wonderful Shane."  
  
"Thank you," Shane said, leaning back in his leather chair. He hadn't touched her since their one night together. He thought about her all the time. He dreamed about her.  
  
Lita recognized the look that crossed over Shane's face and felt herself grow warm. "Shane," she warned him.  
  
"Oh God Lita," Shane exclaimed. "I can't seem to stop thinking about you."  
  
"Don't Shane," Lita pleaded.  
  
"I can't Lita," Shane said. He looked into her eyes. "I think I've fallen in love with you."  
  
Lita couldn't breathe. She looked around frantically. "I've got to get out of here Shane."  
  
"Lita, talk to me," Shane said.  
  
"Later," Lita said. "I can't right now."  
  
Lita walked the streets of New York City, wondering what the hell she was going to do. What was Shane McMahon doing telling her that he was in love with her? She had a boyfriend. Lita was attracted to Matt. Some things could not be faked. But she could hardly deny the connection she felt with Shane.  
  
She owed Matt so much. He had befriended her when she had no one in the WWF. He had protected her and made her feel cherished. He never asked her to be someone she wasn't. Now he had let her cousin's be a part of his family, no questions asked.  
  
Of course, it was Shane who had arranged for her cousins to be in the WWF in the first place. Lita found herself at the top of the Empire State Building, looking out at the New York City skyline, searching for some clarity on the horizon.  
  
Matt was stable. She knew who he was, what he liked, and what he wanted from life. He trusted people and made them feel special. She knew Matt would tell her he loved her at all the right moments and he would always care for her.  
  
Shane was an adventure. He would introduce her to new things. He would always surprise her and make her life exciting. He would tell her he loved her whenever the feeling struck him, regardless of whether or not it threw her life into upheaval. And he was wonderful.  
  
She realized that she loved them both. Matt was someone she could trust and always feel safe with. But Matt was not the great love of her life. She probably should have known from the beginning. He had wanted her so badly, and Lita wanted to want him back. He was attractive and he was her type, but there was no risk in loving Matt.  
  
Lita had always believed love was something you risked everything for. She had let herself be safe for far too long and it was time to admit that it was Shane she truly loved.  
  
Lita began to walk back to Shane's office, gaining confidence with every step. She didn't know how she would deal with Matt. First she had to tell Shane she loved him. He would help her sort out the rest of her life.  
  
She began to run, certain that she was wasting time every minute she was away from Shane. It was a great feeling to know that she was really and truly in love and she was about to totally change her life to prove it.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff agreed in Shane's office. "They're pretty good. Their technique is good."  
  
"Glad to see you agree," Shane said. "What do you think of them going up against X-Factor tomorrow night?"  
  
"Credible and X-Pac?" Matt asked. "They'd be able to hold their own, but you can't forget Albert, the hairy beast."  
  
"Madison could probably seduce him into helping her," Jeff said. "Lord knows every other single guy in the Federation has been drooling after her."  
  
"I don't notice a puddle at your feet Jeff," Shane said.  
  
"That would be too obvious wouldn't it?" Jeff asked, smiling crookedly.  
  
Shane shook his head while he grinned. "Well, she certainly had many weapons. Dallas is the better wrestler anyhow. Madison is all flash."  
  
"Kind of like us," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah," Shane agreed. "You should see some of the stunts Madison pulled in training Jeff. Then you would be drooling."  
  
"Why is everyone trying to fix me up with the glamour girl?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Touchy much?" Matt teased.  
  
"I was going to send Test in with them," Shane said. "He already hates Albert."  
  
"Sounds smart," Matt said. "And you know you can trust him."  
  
"Right," Shane said, grinning. "Any concerns you guys have?"  
  
"Not me," Matt said, getting out of his chair.  
  
"None here," Jeff said.  
  
"Great," Shane said. "I really appreciate you guys taking Mad and Dallas under your wing. I think they could be great."  
  
"There is potential there," Matt agreed.  
  
"Alright," Shane said. "Well, I'm going to go on the road with WCW for a couple weeks. I wanted to check with everyone. You guys know my cell number and all that too."  
  
"Cool. We'll talk to you later-" Jeff was cut off when the door opened and a flash of red sped in.  
  
"Shane! I love you too!" Lita exclaimed, not even realizing anyone was in the office.  
  
Shane had to use all of his control to contain his elation. "Lita, you should've knocked."  
  
Lita looked around and her smile froze on her face. "Matt."  
  
"That's just great Lita," Matt said coldly.  
  
Lita moved toward Matt, wanting to comfort him but knowing she couldn't. "Matt, it just happened. I can't explain it."  
  
Matt jumped away from her. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever come near me again!"  
  
He turned around and left the room. Jeff stood in shock. "I, uh, well..."  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff," Lita said.  
  
"I don't think I need apologies," Jeff said. "I don't think Matt will want to see you for a while."  
  
"I'll send Mad to pick up my stuff," Lita said.   
  
"Look, I love my brother," Jeff said. "But you should be happy too. He'll get over it."  
  
"I hope so," Lita said.  
  
"He will," Jeff said. "I know him. Just give him time and space."  
  
"He needs you right now," Lita said. "Good-bye."  
  
"Bye Lita," Jeff said, turning to go after his brother.  
  
Lita fell into the chair Matt had been sitting in. "What have I done?"  
  
Shane crouched in front of her chair. "You've made me the luckiest man in the world."  
  
"Shane," Lita whispered, tears filling her eyes. She ran a hand along his face. "I told myself I would handle all this when I got to it. I didn't think it would be so quick."  
  
"I know," Shane said.  
  
"But I knew it would be alright," Lita said. "Because I knew you would help me."  
  
"I will," Shane said. "I love you."  
  
"I know," Lita said. He leaned over and gently kissed her.  
  
"I'm going on the road with WCW for awhile," Shane said. "You can come with if you want."  
  
"That would give Matt some space," Lita said.  
  
"I won't put any pressure on you," Shane said. "But I would love to have you around. Just to know you are there."  
  
"Shane, if there is one thing in my life I'm not confused about it's you," Lita said. "As soon as I knew, I came to you. I want you. All of you. I love you."  
  
"Is that a yes?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yes," Lita said. "To everything."   



	6. 

***Hey you all. This one is another song fic type chapter. Funny enough it's by the same band that I used in my last story. This one is called "Into the Dark" by the Julianna Theory. FYI: I did use this song as the title for my last story, but mostly because I like the way it sounds.***  
  
Dad, your boy's about to fall  
He walks a razor's edge.  
He's on the brink of fading.  
  
Matt sat in a dark room. It had been nearly a month since Lita had left. He tried to pretend nothing was wrong. He didn't want people to know or feel sorry for him. He missed Lita like crazy. He missed who he used to be like crazy. He knew he had been fun and caring. It was hard to believe it was only a month earlier that he thought he had everything.  
  
Why hadn't he seen the signs? Lita was spending so much time around Shane. The way she smiled whenever his name was mentioned. It was a really silly, overjoyed smile when he looked back at it. He should have known Lita had feelings for Shane McMahon. But for how long?  
  
Matt didn't care anymore. He refused to care about anything besides Jeff, his dad, and wrestling. There were plenty of mean bastards in the world. He could be one too. At least to Lita, when and if she ever came back to the WWF. Maybe he could get lucky for once in his life and she would never come back.  
  
Dad your boy who used to run,  
You taught him how to crawl.  
  
Jeff checked his watch. Matt was supposed to have met them for dinner 30 minutes before. "I don't know where he is," he sighed.  
  
"It's okay Jeff," Madison said. "If you want to go find him and see what's wrong I understand."  
  
"Thanks," Jeff said, smiling at the pretty girl next to him. He fished his keys out of his pockets. "Bye Mad. Bye Dal."  
  
Jeff left the restaurant, heading for the hotel. Matt seemed to forget everything anymore. He slept all the time and he wasn't eating like he should. Jeff hated to worry about him like a mother hen, but he couldn't help worrying when it came to Matt. Matt was one of the few people he had left to worry about in this world.  
  
He left home to find his home  
Now all he has is gone.  
  
It didn't hurt so much. The blade cut really easily through the skin. There was blood on the bathroom counter. "I'll clean it up later," Matt thought, sighing to himself.   
  
But this time he wouldn't clean it up later. This time he wasn't just cutting. This time he was going for it all. He didn't even feel dizzy yet. When was he going to pass out? When would he stop hurting inside? He heard the door to the hotel room open and close. Who was back?  
  
Matt fell forward as a wave of dizziness hit him. Couldn't he do anything right? He couldn't be a good boyfriend, he couldn't keep his head straight, and now someone who cared for him was going to discover him dying.  
  
In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you,  
And in your head where it dwells.  
I'd give you my hand if you reach out and grab it,  
Lets walk away from this hell.  
  
"Matt?" Meredith called through the door. "You in there?"  
  
"Go away Mer," Matt called through the door, his voice sounding strangely weak and strained.  
  
Meredith heard the pain in his voice. "Let me in Matt," Meredith said.   
  
"No," Matt said. She heard crashing inside of the bathroom, as Matt fell to the ground.  
  
"Matt!" Meredith called. "Come on Matt!"  
  
Meredith tried the door and was relieved to find it unlocked. She felt bile rise in her throat as she saw the blood coursing down Matt's wrists. "Oh my God," Meredith whispered. She grabbed towels from the rack and wrapped them around Matt's wrists.  
  
"Mer, just let me go," Matt said, tears running down his face. "No one loves me."  
  
"You stupid boy," Meredith whispered. "I love you. Come out here with me while I call 911."  
  
Mom your baby's on his way  
He'll soon be at your side  
  
They were at the hospital? Why the hell were they at the hospital? He wished Meredith had left a little more information in the note she had left on the table. Jeff walked into the bathroom and his breath caught. There was so much blood. What happened? He grabbed the phone by the TV and called Dallas' cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Dallas answered.   
  
"It's Jeff," he said. "I'm going to the hospital. Matt and Meredith went there."  
  
"Can you come get us on the way?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Jeff said. "Wait outside the restaurant for me."  
  
Jeff grabbed his keys again and ran from the hotel room. What had happened? They didn't say who was hurt nor how they were hurt, but in his heart he knew it was Matt. What had he done?   
  
"You okay?" Madison asked, as she got into his car.  
  
"I will be when I know what happened and that everyone is going to be alright," Jeff said. Madison reached over to his arm and squeezed it gently. She wished she could tell him it would all be alright.  
  
Cause he's forgotten all he's known,  
A part of him has died.  
  
Matt watched from above himself as the doctors worked on his body. Didn't they know he was already gone? He had no reason to stay on this world. Jeff could take care of himself. No one else really loved him. He decided he would take one last look at the world before he left completely.  
  
In the hospital waiting room, dozens of people were waiting for some news about their loved ones. Matt was shocked to see he knew most of them.   
  
Jeff was pacing. His face looked angry. Matt knew Jeff looked angry when he was trying to hide pain. He would get over it. Matt knew Jeff was stronger than he looked. He would miss him. But he would look over him and Dad with their mom.  
  
Madison and Dallas sat in the plastic chairs, both watching Jeff with concern. Every now and then they would gaze anxiously toward the ER operating room. Madison had been crying. Dallas looked a little shell-shocked. So, maybe Lita's cousins cared for him. They hadn't know him long. They would get over it.  
  
Christian and Edge were there, doubtless making sure he was really going to die. It would make keeping the Tag Titles a lot easier in the future. The Dudleys were there too. Rocky was by the pay phones. He must be the one who was keeping the Federation updated.  
  
Stephanie and Jericho were sitting near Madison and Dallas. Stephanie was wringing her hands. Jericho looked unusually pale. He would definitely miss his friends.  
  
Meredith sat away from everyone else. She was staring at nothing. He couldn't really read the expression on her face. His blood was all over her. Would someone please make sure she is okay? She doesn't deserve to be alone here! Then Matt realized something.   
  
"Time to go Matty," he told himself.  
  
Mom may never understand,  
Why baby's come and gone.  
  
"I caused this," Lita told herself miserably. She was alone in a taxi. "I did this."  
  
Stephanie had called Shane earlier. They had been on the first plane. Her heart was beating frantically. He could not die. He could not kill himself. She did not want to be the reason he left this world.  
  
Shane was still at the airport. News was already out that a wrestler was in the emergency room. He knew if he didn't handle the press at the airport, they would follow him to the hospital. He hated Lita going to the hospital alone. He knew she was beating herself up for this.  
  
"Lita!" Madison exclaimed, jumping out of her chair to embrace her cousin. "He's alright! The doctors say he will be alright."  
  
Lita closed her eyes in relief. "Thank you God."  
  
He left home to find his own,  
Now all he has is lies.  
  
Meredith held Matt's hand in her own. She knew he never had any clue how much she loved him. Now their lives were intertwined forever. She had saved his life. Of course she planned to kill him as soon as he was back to normally.  
  
Jeff sat on the other side of the hospital bed. He intended to kill his brother too. He was just so glad Matt was going to be okay. He had no idea what he would do without his brother.  
  
Lita was just outside Matt's room in ICU. Shane was down the hall with Stephanie. Matt looked so pale. She was so relieved he would be okay. But she still had to get him to forgive her. She knew this could happen again until Matt forgave her and Shane.  
  
In your eyes I see a darkness that torments you,  
And in your head where it dwells.   
I'll give you my hand if you reach out and grab it,  
Lets walk away from this hell.  
  
"Mer?" Matt whispered. He felt a hand squeeze his. His eyes opened. She was right there. He tried to smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry," Meredith teased. "I'll get you back for scaring me like that."  
  
"I hope so," Matt said. He looked beyond Meredith to see Lita at the window. Her face looked miserable. He looked at Meredith again. She was the future for him. He needed to stop looking back.  
  
He looked at Lita again. She mouthed, "I'm sorry."  
  
Matt nodded. He mouthed, "Me too."  
  
Lita nodded as she headed down the all. It didn't solve everything. But it was a start. Hopefully she would eventually call Matt a friend again.  



	7. 

***Are you all used to my notes before I get down to the nitty gritty of the story yet? This one is addressing some of the reviews I've gotten. I realize Lita's real name is Amy Dumas, but I am not comfortable writing about real people, I'm writing about the characters they play on TV...not the actual people. I know I used Irvine instead of Jericho, but that's just because Stephanie Jericho sounds horrible. So keep on reading! This one is almost over and then I move onto the last member of Team Xtreme for all you Jeff Hardy fans, then Triple H, and then there is (as far as I can see right now) one more that will be about one of my made up characters. Have fun reading and thanks for all the great reviews!***  
  
November 2001  
  
"Where the hell is your sister?" Jeff angrily asked Dallas.  
  
"I think she's getting ready for a date," Dallas said. Jeff looked hot. He was wearing leopard print pants and a long-sleeved black see-thru shirt. His hair was streaked with dark blue and dark green. "In Steph's dressing room I think."  
  
Jeff glanced at the monitor in Team Xtreme's dressing room to see that Stephanie was at the ring, cheering her husband on. "Thanks Dal."  
  
"Sure," Dallas answered. "Hey Jeff."  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, stopping at the door.  
  
"Whatever it is," Dallas said. "Don't kill her. I kind of like having her around."  
  
"Why in the world would I ever kill my best friend?" Jeff asked. "I just plan to torture her for the rest of her natural life."  
  
"In that case," Dallas said grinning, "have fun."  
  
Jeff walked quickly to Stephanie's dressing room, thinking of thousands of different ways to kill Madison. All of them seemed extremely painful. He opened the door without knocking and stopped still.  
  
"Hey Jeff," Madison said brightly. She noticed the frown on his face. "What?"  
  
Jeff momentarily forgot why he had searched out Madison. She looked...wait, he was there for a reason. "How could you?"  
  
"How could I what?" Madison asked, turning to the mirror to apply lipstick.  
  
"Set up Matt and Meredith!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Oh that," Madison said, shrugging. "I told them each to meet me at a restaurant at a certain time and had them bump into each other. No big deal."   
  
"Obviously not to you," Jeff exclaimed.   
  
"How did you find out?" Madison asked, combing her fingers through her dark hair.   
  
"I called Matt and he happened to mention he was on a date at the moment," Jeff said. "And he said something about you setting it up."  
  
"He told me he liked her," Madison said. "And any idiot could see Meredith is head over heels for Matt. All they needed was a little push."  
  
"You'd think with your busy love life you wouldn't have enough time to meddle in other people's love life," Jeff said, finally sitting in a chair.  
  
"My busy love life?" Madison asked.  
  
"You know you have more dates than a calendar," Jeff sighed.  
  
"So why are you mad at me?" Madison asked, moving to stand in front of him.  
  
"Matt's not ready for this yet," Jeff said.  
  
"Why not?" Madison asked. "It's been more than two months since he and Lita broke up."  
  
"But it's only been a month since he tried to kill himself," Jeff said.  
  
"And now he's moving on Jeff," Madison said. "You don't need to worry so much about him. He's going to counseling, or counseling is coming to him. He even had lunch with Lita and Shane the other day."  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked. "And it was civil?"  
  
"From what I hear," Madison said, nodding her head. She giggled as Jeff pulled her down to sit in his lap.  
  
"How is it you hear so much more than I do?" Jeff said.  
  
"That's easy," Madison said. "I'm prettier than you are."  
  
"Right," Jeff said. "Who are you going out with tonight?"  
  
"Kurt," Madison said.  
  
"As in Angle?" Jeff asked.  
  
Madison nodded. "He promised to let me touch his medals."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes. "Will you just settle on a guy already?"  
  
"Any suggestions?" Madison asked. "I've gone out with Christian, Raven, Crash, and Rocky. Trips keeps hounding me for a date now that he and Molly are over. I'll have to think about that one."  
  
"How about me?" Jeff teased.  
  
"I would if my sister weren't half-crazy over you," Madison replied.  
  
"Liar," Jeff said.  
  
"Ask her," Madison said, jumping from his lap as someone knocked on the door. "Come on in Kurt."  
  
"Hi Madison," Kurt said. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks Kurt," Madison said. She grabbed his hand in hers. "Have a good night Jeff."  
  
"You too Mads," Jeff said.  
  
She looked so good he could almost taste her. Her brown hair was unruly and her skin was flawless. She was wearing a black halter top, a light blue skirt, and a leather jacket. She looked so different from all the other women in the Federation. It wasn't really a shock that she was a popular girl among his fellow wrestlers.   
  
"Time to go home," Jeff told himself, going to get Dallas and take her back to the hotel.   
  
Several hours later, Meredith and Matt arrived back at the hotel. They had gone miniature golfing after dinner. Matt hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Meredith was so down to earth. She never made him feel like some star. She valued him as a friend.  
  
"I had a really great time," Meredith said shyly. She brushed a strand of her honey blonde hair away from her face.  
  
"Me too," Matt said. "We need to do this again...and again and so on."  
  
"Okay," Meredith said. "I'd really love that."  
  
"Great," Matt said. He leaned in close and lightly touched his lips to hers. Her lips were warm and soft. The kiss was all innocence.  
  
"Good night," Meredith said, smiling.  
  
"Good night," Matt said.  
  
"You want to go for breakfast tomorrow?" Meredith asked.  
  
"That sounds good," Matt answered. "I'll call you when I wake up."  
  
"Not too early," Meredith warned. "Dallas likes to sleep in."  
  
"Okay," Matt said. "Hey Mer?"  
  
"Yeah?" Meredith asked.  
  
Matt pulled her too him for another kiss. It took her breath away. When he pulled away she looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath. He was having trouble breathing too.  
  
"That was great," Meredith said.  
  
"We'll see if we can top it next time," Matt said. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night Matt," Meredith said again.  
  
Madison, who's date had ended very early, listened as Meredith quietly hummed while she got ready for bed. She picked up the phone and called Jeff.  
  
"What?" a grumpy voice asked.  
  
"Hey babe," Madison said.  
  
"Hey," Jeff replied. "What's up? You need a ride or something?"  
  
"Nah, I've been back for awhile," Madison said. "Kurt has an early work-out tomorrow or something."  
  
"Then why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Is Matt wearing a really silly smile?" Madison asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jeff said. "He was singing."  
  
"Meredith was humming," Madison said. "C'mon. You can say it darlin'."  
  
"You were right," Jeff said. "I'm going back to bed now."  
  
"Night Jeffrey," Madison said. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Jeff groaned as he hung up the phone, knowing exactly who he would dream of.  
  
Matt and Meredith woke up bright and early the next morning, eager to work on perfecting that kiss.   



	8. 

Smackdown: February 14, 2002  
  
"These are so beautiful Matt!" Meredith exclaimed. He had just given her a dozen long-stemmed red roses.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day sweetie," he said, lightly kissing Meredith on her lips.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," she replied. "This day has been perfect Matt."  
  
"Good," Matt answered. "I arranged for us to leave early so we can go out to dinner together."  
  
"I love you Matt," Meredith said.   
  
Matt looked at his girlfriend in shock. They had been going out for about three months and neither had said that they loved the other. He smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Meredith grinned. "See? Perfect."  
  
Jeff walked into the dressing room to see Matt and Meredith locked in a kiss. He groaned. "Lord in heaven! I don't need to see you two all over each other anymore."  
  
"Get your own dressing room then," Matt said. "Or go share with Sugar and Spice."  
  
"I might just do that," Jeff said, leaving the room.  
  
He knocked on Madison and Dallas' dressing room and was told to come in. "Dude, is the whole world in here?"  
  
"Shh," Madison and Stephanie hissed.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff asked Dallas quietly as he sank into the couch next to her. He motioned his head toward her sister, Stephanie, Jericho, and Test.  
  
"Shane is about to call Lita out," Dallas whispered. "Supposedly for that moonsault she 'accidently' hit him with the other night."  
  
"She was aiming for Albert though," Jeff defended his friend.  
  
"Shane knows that," Dallas said. "Just watch."  
  
Shane McMahon stood in the middle of the ring. "Hello everyone here in New York City. I have a little problem I need to rectify. Here...watch this clip."  
  
The clip was of Lita hitting Shane with the moonsault. "Now, I would like my girlfriend, Lita, to come out here."  
  
Lita's music hit and she stopped at the top of the ramp. "What Shane?"  
  
"Please come down to the ring Lita," Shane asked calmly. Inside her felt all jittery and nervous.   
  
"I thought you knew it was an accident Shane," Lita said, still at the top of the ring. "I said I was sorry and all that."  
  
"Will you please come down to the ring?" Shane asked.  
  
Lita sighed and walked down to the ring. Shane helped her inside. "I want everyone to know that New York holds a special place in my heart. It was the first place Lita ever told me she loved me. The first place I ever told her I loved her."  
  
The crowd cheered and Lita blushed. They were normally very low-key about their relationship. Shane continued. "I met Lita because of the wrestling ring, so I think it's only appropriate that I do this in the wrestling ring."  
  
Shane got down on his knees. Lita's face glowed bright red. "Shane get up."  
  
"Lita, I love you," Shane said. "Every day I learn more about you, and I love you more. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you marry me?"  
  
In Shane's hand was a ring box with a ring with an enormous ring in it. Lita's eyes widened with shock. "Oh Shane," Lita whispered.  
  
"Say yes, say yes," the crowd roared. Lita looked around, realizing Shane had just proposed to her in front of millions of people. Either he had very little faith in her and he wanted to guilt her into saying yes or he was pretty positive of her answer and wanted to share the moment with all of their fans. Knowing Shane, and she knew him well, he was fairly confident she would say yes.  
  
It would serve him right for her to say no. She shook her head and Shane's face fell. Lita turned around to hide her smile. She went to the ropes to get a microphone. "Did you really have to ask me in front of millions of people Shane?"  
  
"I figured you would know how proud I am of you and you would see that I want the whole world to see how much I love you," Shane said, coming to his feet.  
  
"Silly boy," Lita said. "Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
"Really?" Shane asked.  
  
"No I'm kidding Shane," Lita said sarcastically. "I love you Boy Wonder. I will marry you."  
  
"Boy wonder huh?" Shane asked, as he pulled Lita into his arms.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Lita asked, smiling up at him. Shane shook his head and kissed Lita. The crowd cheered for the newly engaged couple.  
  
"Welcome to the family," Stephanie said backstage.  
  
"Not quite yet," Lita said, hugging her friend. "Did you guys know what he was planning?"  
  
"Of course we did," Dallas said. She hugged her cousin. "He wanted to make sure it was romantic enough. We told him asking on Valentine's Day was romantic enough, professing your love on national TV was beyond romantic."  
  
"It was great entertainment," Jericho agreed. "The look on Shane's face when your shook your head, that was classic."  
  
"Let me hug my cousin," Madison said, pushing through Shane, Chris, and Jeff. "Congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks," Lita said, hugging Madison. "Someday you will be this happy."  
  
"I hope so," Madison said.  
  
"Congratulations Shane," Jeff said, shaking his hand. "It's good to see some people happy and in love on Valentine's Day."  
  
"Thanks a lot man," Shane said. "It really means a lot coming from you."  
  
"What about me?" Matt asked, coming up from behind Lita and Shane. "Do I get to congratulate you guys too?"  
  
"Matt," Lita said. "You saw?"  
  
Matt grinned. "Who would want to miss that?"  
  
"You aren't angry or anything?" Lita asked, concern obvious in her eyes.  
  
"Lita, I think it's pretty apparent you and Shane-O are in love," Matt said. "It's hard to be angry at something that seems so meant to be."  
  
"Thank you," Lita said, hugging Matt. "I do love you."  
  
"Like family," Matt agreed.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you," Lita said. "I just, fate was making sure I was with Shane I think."  
  
Matt grinned. "Well, I wish you guys all the luck in the world."  
  
"You too Matt," Shane said.   
  
Matt walked down the hall, a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He was in love, for real this time. There was no one in the world he hated, well, besides Edge and Christian. And all of his friends seemed happy.  
  
"Why are you smiling so big?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Because I've got a date with a beautiful woman," Matt replied.  
  
"Do I know her?" Meredith asked.  
  
"Hmm, maybe," Matt said, bending his head to kiss her.   
  
Shane and Lita sat in his dressing room. Shane had filled it with roses for her. He had never been so happy in his life. Lita smiled at him and said, "Who would have thought that you and I would have ever ended up engaged?"  
  
"I plan to end up married to you," Shane said, pulling her close to him.  
  
"A year I thought you were a spoiled little boy who was letting his father torture his mother," Lita said. "Now I know you are a caring, sensitive man who knows how to love."  
  
"And I thought you were some girl who didn't know how to dress," Shane said. "Now you are the most fascinating person I know, who doesn't know how to dress."  
  
Lita hit Shane softly. "Thanks a lot Boy Wonder."  
  
"Just promise me one thing," Shane said, planting light kisses along her jaw.  
  
"Okay," Lita said.  
  
"At the wedding," Shane said, "don't let your underwear show."   



End file.
